Collide
by LocalXmusicXjellybeanX
Summary: [Also titled a Very Merry Finchel Christmas] Rachel is a wedding planner, and is attending the wedding of Klaine, which where she re-meets Finn. While photographing New York City's Central Park, she collides into him. [crappy summary I know, but the title will make sense later I promise]


Hello everyone. I don't know how many readers or reviewers I'll get on this, but I'm hoping to get some. I am, and always will be a hard-core Finchel shipper. I wrote/writing this story after I watched a Christmas movie on Hallmark Movie Channel around Christmas time. Anyways, yes, I am aware of typo's. I make them all the time, and chances are, this first chapter won't make sense, but I wanted Finchel to re-meet, I'll explain later on.

Before anyone asks if I can make my chapters longer, I really don't do well on long chapters, no matter how hard I try, and since I am trying to get this done exactly Christmas Eve or Christmas 2014, I aim to update at least twice a month. Once, at the beginning, and once at the end of the month.

Reviews would be rad, just hopefully not flames.

* * *

"We only have three more days until this wedding, and we have nothing done," my best friend, and co-worker, Kurt Hummell, soon to be, Hummell-Anderson complained to me, as he walked in, and immediately showed himself to the tuxes section. He knew this store by heart, since he worked here.

"Ummm, no offense Rachel, but that color is just ewww. Who the hell would wear a magenta vest?" he asks, as he tries to sound all offended.

I smile and look at him. "Admit it, Kurt Hummell-Anderson, you would, and you know it," I tell him, as I know the truth, even if he wouldn't want to admit it.

"Rachel, really, I'm more of a fuchsia type of person," he sarcastically points out, and rolls his eyes, and then picks the fuchsia colored vest up, and puts up to his chest. "See?" he asks with a smile on his face.

"Has Blaine even seen you yet?" I ask,though, I was sure of the answer. I just didn't want to hear it, especially since, Blaine had already seen me for his fittings, and such, and unlike Kurt, had already been prepared for the vows.

"Rachel, that's such a silly question," he tells me, as folds it over on his arm, and shows that he would rather get ready to dress for the rehearsal. "Have you gotten all your attendee list done? I know how you like to get things done last minute," I protest, as he enters the dressing room, and closes the door.

"Yes, Rachel," he tells me. "You, may be doing this for me and Blaine, at almost no cost, but seriously, you need to stop freaking out so much, so I suggest, after the wedding, and the trip to Ontario, in which, I adore, I will come back, and help you work at the Bridal and help with this wedding planner thing," he tells me, as he comes out all dressed fancy, and Kurt Hummell, always did, and always will.

"Kurt, that wasn't the answer to my question," I protest, as I place my hands on my hip. Of course, he wasn't going to answer my question. Right then, his cell phone went off, and he went off to answer it. I went to the back room, to see if I could find my camera. I needed some snapshots, then I headed back to the main room, where Kurt stood, and had taken care of his phone.

"My step-brother, Finn, will be here tomorrow, and has a room at Crowne Plaza Times Square Manhattan," Kurt tells me blithely, and smiles.

-xxxx-

Wedding Day. Four Hours.

"Kurt, where are you?" I ask his voice mail, as I arrive at the place of the wedding. Sure, Blaine had arrived on time, in tux, and ready to go.

"Where is Kurt?" I ask him, as I approach Blaine with my camera in hand.

"I don't know. Besides, if I knew, that would be bad luck. You can't see the person you're marrying before you marry them," Blaine protests, as I fix his _Dr. Who_ bow tie.

"I believe that's only for straight marriages, besides, no one goes by that these days," I tell him, as a couple more helpers of the wedding show up. We turn back to each other, and then a male's voice comes.

"Hi. I'm Sam Evans, I'm the DJ for the wedding," the blond haired, blue eyed, young man introduced. "I just wanted to go over this with you," Sam announces happily, as though he was all familiar with the speech, as he meets our eyes, and then looks back at his DJ table.

"Yeah, sure," Blaine tells him happily.

"The first dance that you two will dance to will be _Teenage Dream_, is there any reason behind that song, if you don't mind me asking," Sam informs Blaine.

"It was our song, almost from the moment I had laid eyes on him," Blaine speaks up and smiles.

"Now, I have it, that his father, Burt Hummell will be performing, _Single Ladies_ after he gives Kurt away to you," Sam tells us with a smile, and pulls his blond hair back into a ponytail. Secretly to myself, I had thought that he had looked like Kurt Cobain, but I wasn't about to announce to him.

"Umm excuse me, what exactly were you two handsome gentlemen talking about?" I hear the lovely and happy voice of Kurt break in from behind us.

"Well look who decided to show up, and you look amazing, I do say so myself," I tell him, and wrap him into a hug.

"Kurt, dear, we talking about dancing and music arrangements," Blaine tells him, as he leans in to give his soon to be husband a kiss.

"With that handsome boy?" Kurt asks pretending to be offended, and meets Blaine's eye.

"There is no one more handsome than you, Kurt," Blaine tells him.

"Alright, gentlemen, we have just very little time left before the wedding, and guests will be arriving soon," I tell them. "Is everyone in there places?" I ask happily, though, I knew that everyone was.

"Are you starting this wedding without us?" I hear Burt protest as he entered the upstairs of the church, and looked good with his tux. I hadn't picked it out, so I knew, it had to have been when he got married to Carole. I smile to myself, as I see Kurt get all happy to see the man that would be giving him away to the love of his life.

"Daaad, I would never get this wedding without you. Besides, you're one the one giving me away," he tells his father, and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well then, lets make sure that this isle is big enough for the both of us," Burt jokes.

"Alright, guests are arriving, so ten minutes. Mr. Hummell, and son, if you two just wait in the staircase in back," the minister, who would be marrying Kurt and Blaine, suggests. "Blaine, would you stand here, so if guests would like, they may take photographs," he informs Blaine.

"I can do that sir," Blaine announces happily, and smiles, and then looks at me.

"Minister Wilcox, Sir, may I take a photograph with all three of them together?" I ask hopefully, and place an innocent smile on my face. He lets me take the photograph, and then Kurt, and Burt, head to the staircase in the back, and I take the first pew in the room, so guests could see me, as the enter the room. It was odd being that my best friend was getting married and I hadn't known anyone.

When everyone shows up, and sits down in the pews, Minister Wilcox, stands on the stage, and shows that he is ready to marry these two. Next came, the baring of the rings, and I take a picture.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, I now announce, Mr. and Mr. Hummell-Anderson. Kiss the Prince," Mr. Wilcox announces, and they share a passionate kiss, and everyone applauds or has tears in their eyes. Next came some more pictures, as everyone walks down the stairs, and heads to the dining room. After that came some more speeches.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Finn Hudson," a brown haired boy introduced himself, as everyone gathers together. I smile, and take another picture. "I'm also, Kurt's step-brother. I won't keep you very long because I know you want your cake, and sign the guest book, anyways, I'm supposed to give this speech. However, I won't. I mean, why do people really need to say speeches at a wedding anyways?" he goes on. I take another picture, then adventure somewhere else. The wedding cake. The gift table. The table reserved for the parents of the bride and groom. Then everyone applauds.

"Alright everyone ," Sam announces happily into his microphone, and the beginning notes of _All the Single Ladies_ begins, and Kurt laughs, and points at his father. I knew all about the high school graduation song that his father had song for him, and I must admit, I laughed when he told me. Now I could live it.

"If all the single ladies, yes, Rachel Berry, that includes you, would stand together, it's that time," Burt announces, and then continues the song, though he had stopped singing, and handed his son the bouquet, and turns around, and throws it. I catch it. All the ladies applaud, and then we take our seats again.

"If the married couple could come out to the floor so we could have our first dance," Sam announces, and ques Katy Perry's _Teenage Dream_, as the couple walk to the middle of the floor, and embrace into a dance. Another picture. I'm sure I was crying, but it was a wedding. People were supposed to cry at weddings. When they were done, it changed into Bruno Mars's _Just the Way You Are, _which, was I had seen other couples getting up to dance.

"Hi, I was wondering, if you wanted to dance," I heard the boy, I had recognized as Finn ask as I got ready to take another picture.

"I don't dance," I tell the boy and then sadly smile, but pick up my camera, and see that my camera was about dead, but luckily enough, I had brought along my old school film camera.

"Sorry to hear that," he tells me, and then walks up to the buffet, and grabs a cup of water. He was cute. I gave him credit for that. I needed air, and slipped out. Not sure if I wanted to go back in.


End file.
